Re-conecting with you
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Luke has finally convinsed Asch to come back home with him, but unknown to Luke, Asch has been slowly, but surely falling in love with him. But now, Luke and the gang have to worry about the God-Generals coming for Asch to kill him for a crime, he didnt even comite. and with Asch coming down with an illness, will Luke be able to save him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hello everyone! heres my first Tales of the abyss story please enjoy!**

* * *

'_**A glass ball was dropped when I chased it, another was dropped in a single spot of sunshine, only one remains.**_

_**When their existences began, reluctantly, people take up space. So that it won't be taken away, they protect it even though I kept my hands clean, they looked dirty.**_

_**Before I doubt my memories, my memories doubt me.**_

_**Surely, we will meet.**_

_**The same sound of our beats becomes a sign I am here; because I'll always be calling. When our worn out reasons overlap and sway, we'll understand the meaning of our birth AS our existence continues.**_

_**Because we can't help it, we take up space in a single spot of sunshine; the two of us can't fit.**_

_**A galls ball was dropped when it fell, something broke out.**_

_**In the place we fought for, we basked in the sun.**_

_**These footsteps we've counted. We realized they were nothing more than numbers.**_

_**The thing we must understand is somehow in the space between one and zero.**_

_**For the first time, we will meet.**_

_**The same flag of our cries becomes a sign. Don't forget, because I'll always be calling. When we bury the overlapping reasons, the promise will be exchanged. Like mirrors, the two of us, are to reflect each other's karma.**_

_**Our dirtied hands touch and feel our shapes, you're here; I definitely feel you. We are in a single spot of sunshine. **_

_**Don't forget, because I'll always be calling from the inside of the same glass ball. **_

_**Yes, we will surely meet.**_

_**When a cross is built on the buried reasons, the promise will be fulfilled.**_

_**We will become one.' **_

_That was the last time I had ever heard my mother sing that lullaby to me, for I was kidnapped then they made a replica of me, he took my place at the palace and he took my name…mother and father never knew the difference until he and I showed up at the same city and went to go see them. Then they both wanted to call me Luke, but I refused to take that name, so I became known among the God-Generals as Asch the Bloody._

_So from there, problems in the kingdom came, and soon, fights broke out, this caused me to leave the God-Generals…I soon became their enemy as they became my enemies. Not only that, that idiot Replica of mine is always trying to get me to join his little group of friends so we can help each other._

_By nature, I always say no…_

_But now…I wish I hadn't let my pride get in the way…but guess we all can't get what we want…_

"Asch!" Luke calls as the said male then sighs looking down from the tree branch he had climb on, only to see Luke and his so called friends, Asch then glares at them. "Come down here a sec will you?" he asks kindly, Asch then sighs again, now that he was back at living in the Mansion, he couldn't get away from Luke, not that he wanted to, but there were times where he wanted to be alone to his own thoughts, but hey, what can a person do when your Replica was so damn stubborn?

So Asch nods and jumps down from the said branch and stands in front of his taller 'twin'.

"What?" he asks, Luke sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well? If you have nothing to tell me, I-"

"I want you to come with us to the ball with us." Luke cuts in blushing, Asch then looks at his replica with confusion. Ball? Um, no. he didn't do balls. They were never any fun, and there was always to many people, and…well….he never had anyone to go with, Natalia was with Tear, and Guy, the man he had fallen for who now hated him wanted nothing to do with him no matter how hard he tried to win his forgiveness.

So the only person left would be Luke. And there was no way in heaven or hell would he go to a ball with him, it was like going with yourself. And he was sure that he didn't want that.

"The ball? I don't know…I was never one for such things…" Asch explains, Luke then sighs. "Why would you want me to go?"

"Because, it would be fun." Mieu explains landing on his other masters head, Asch then looks up at him and swats him off.

"Shoo. And No it wouldn't be, that damn ball ends lasts until three in the god damn morning. does it look like i would want to spen all of my time there?" he asks with a growl, Luke then sighs looking at him with sadness causing Asch to blush and look away. "B-But...I guess I'll go..." he finally says, Luke smiles then huggs his original tightly, Asch just sighs and hugs him back he pulls away and climbs back into the tree. "Call me when its time to get ready."

"Come on Asch. better to get ready now then later. besides, the uniform that Natailia picked out for you looks nice." Luke explains, Asch then rolls his eyes. He just got back onto his brach and now had to get down? "Come we dont got all day."

Asch sighs, he hated it when Luke would do that, but what was he gonig to do? he wouldn't be Luke if he didn't act the way he did, nor would he be Luke if he didn't do things the way he did. so with a growl he jumps down and begins to follow Luke and his friends back to the mansion. Then Asch began to wonder, had really dicided to go because of Luke, or because he didn't feel like spending the night alone when he could spend it with him?

Lately, Asch had spent endless nights thinking about how he felt about Luke, and it scared him...Luke was almost like his twin, so now for him to start getting feelsing such as the ones he was getting for the taller male was strange and somewhat frighting, to a point anyway.

"Hey you alright?" Jade asks, Asch then snaps out of his thoughts and nods.

"Jade...can I ask you something?" he asks, the older man nods. "Its about Luke."

"I bet your wondering why he wanted you to come to the ball with us?" Asch looks up at him with shock and nods. Okay this man was no on his list of 'Stay away from as much as humanly possible.' "Well, Luke is very shy about certen things...such as wanting to spend time with you...sure he hasn't forgotten what you did to him...but he can't fight of fthe feelings of love he has for you. Luke is a very kind soul. so he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that you wouldn't end up alone." Jade explains fixing his glasses.

Oh...so thats why Luke wanted him to go to the ball, he wanted to spend time with him, not because he felt sorry for him, but because his replica really did care about him...but still it was strange to have someone care.

But, he guessed he could make the best out this.

* * *

**Kiza:Sorry if chapter one was short, anyway! please review. Luke take it away!**

**Luke: Kiza Kurosaki does not own Tales of the abyss in anyway shape or form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hello everyone! im back.**

**Luke: yes you are, and guess what everyone! she does not own Tales of the abyss or its characters!**

**Asch:Thank god for that much...**

* * *

"What about this one?" Tear asks holding up a black dress causing all of the males in the room to shake thier heads, she sighs out of fustration. "And why not this one?"

"Makes you look like a slut." Asch says bluntly causing Luke to laugh and lean on him slightly, Asch then smiles as she growls at him. "What? you asked. so I told you the truth." he says as he gets up and slips his coat on completing the ball uniform he sighs.

"Looks good on you Asch." Tear says walkig up to him and fixing his hair slightly, Asch then sighs as he watches her tie his hair up and clip his bangs up so their no in his face, but she makes a face and un clips them letting fall over his right eye. She smiles happy with her work. "There, much better, what do you guys think?" she asks making the said teen turn around.

Luke then gets a shocked look at seeing his 'twin', the uniform looked good on him. it wasnt to tight, nor to loose, it sutied him very well. the dark blue went well with him dark green eyes, and the way tear had tied up his hair and how his bangs hung loose over his eye, Luke blushes then nods.

"Y-Yeah...you look very good. well, Im going to go get ready." Luke explains getting up and walking away, Asch then sighs. "Come on Asch." he calls, Asch then looks up and nods following his twin and thankful that he didnt have to stay with the girls anylonger. once reaching his replicas room he sits down on th egde of th bed and sighs. "Already tired?"

"No...Just...thinking..."Asch explains as Luke nods and begins to get dressed causing Asch to blush and turn away. "How long do you expect me to stay at the ball?"

"Not to long, just enough so that we can at least have some alone time." Luke awnsers camly, Asch nods but wonders, why did he want to spend time with him alone? did he want to talk to him about something? or was it because of the fact that Luke didnt want him to be alone like what jade had told him.

The night was gonig to be long and hard, he already knew that, but he was nervous. what if he got into an argument with his mother and father like he always did? Ever since the kindnaping, and since he came back, he and his partens never got along the same way. Hell, he didnt even get along with his own fucking mother! and she was a sweetheart with everyone.

He sighs, he then lays down and turns on hsi side so that he was looking out the window, he smiles, god how he loved nature, she was the purest thing as pure could get, she was calm and gentel when she wanted to be, but deadly at others. and people loved her too.

"Asch?" Luke calls, he ahd been asking him something but then noticed that Asch wasnt even listining. so he turend around only to see him laying on his side stairing out the window, he smiled.

He alwaysed ntoiced that Asch loved nature, he noticed how he would leave hours on end and just site out in the back in the garden and relax, he would even at times take care of some of the flowers that where by his bedroom window. letting out a sigh he walks over to him.

"Asch."

"What?" he asks still looking outside, Luke then sits next to him and pets the others head gently, Asch growls and swats at his hand. "Stop that." he says, Luke chuckles.

"So, whats so great about some plants and such?" he asks Asch then gives him a look as if he just commited a crime.

"Thier what makes our air clean and fresh, they make this fucking hell of a mansion look like its worth living here, they help smaller animles live. what can't they do?"

"Kill people." Luke says, Asch then grins and shakes his head. "What they can?" Asch nods. "Ho-"

"Some plants are deadly is they are eaten. very funny to see people react to that information." he explains Luke then nods understanding what he was telling him, then he sighs and lays down next to him both then remain silent then Asch rolls onto his side and begins to cough roughly causing Luke to sit up and look at him with worry.

"Asch, you okay?" Luke asks leaning close to the other teen Asch who was covering his mouth and hten he looks down and gets a shocked look seeing his hand covered in blood he then hids his hand hoping that Luke wouldn't notice, but sadly he did. Luke then helps him sit up. "Wait here." he walks out of the room only to come back a few momments later with a towle and cleans his twin's hands.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah, whats wrong with you? you sick?" Luke asks with worry.

"No, that I know of. Im sure it's nothing. I'll be okay." he explains, Luke not seeming all that conviced, he nods and then sighs. "let's get going. I'm sure Tear doesn't want to be late." and with that both walk out of the room and head to the ball room where the others where waiting.

"Welcome back boys." Jade says with a smile, Luke smiles back then stands next to Guy and pushes him slightly as Guy pushes him back, both laugh. "Now now. It's to early in the evening to start getting playful. wouldnt you say so Asch?"

"Exuse me?" he asks, Luke laughs. "What's so funny replica?"

"Its normal for me to space out. But you? the famous Asch The Bloody? is the world finally coming to an end?" he asks, then he and Guy along with Meiu start laughing, Asch merely rolls his eyes while shakeing his head.

Yeah it was true. He normally wouldnt space out but he had so much on his mind and he really didn't want them to drag him into whatever they where talking about. sure he might live with them, but that didnt mean that he was gonig interact with them so much either. He sighs. God how me missed being with the other God-Genereals.

"Asch, come on." Luke calls, the said red head nods and follows his twin, and sure enough, his mother and father where there. he sighs and looks at Luke. "Asch, please, they just have to get used to how you are. I know I had to."

"Shut up...I dont want to talk them and end up fighting and making a ruckess I'll be at the balcony ." he then walks away leaving Luke and the gang to themselves, Luke sighs.

"Im trying so hard so he can feel wanted, but he doesnt seem to be around people...What am I going to do with him?" he asks wacthing Asch walk up the ball room stairs and out.

"Well, we can just send him back to the God-Generals. after all, Sync looked like he was going to cry when Asch was leaving with us...poor kid." Guy says rubbing the back of his neck, Tear nods.

And the blond was right, Sync and Asch were very close and the kid never wanted to go anywhere without Asch so when Luke and the others had finally conviced him to go along with him, Sync looked like not only did he want to cry but looked like he was going to kill someone for taking Asch. Luke would so not want to get on that kid's bad side.

"Maybe you should go talk to him Luke. or even stay out there with him."Tear explains. Luke smiles and nods and takes off after him. she smiles and laughs. "Yup, thats our Luke for you."

"Yes, he quite the energectic boy isnt he? and not only that, I think this is the most peacful I've ever seen him since I've met him." Jade adds, Guy nods then sighs and then looks around.

"I just reilized something."

"What?" they all ask at the same time. he sighs and blushes.

"I can't dance."

On the Balconey

"Ugh, finally peac and quite..." Asch says as he leans over the railing slightly smiling feeling a fresh breeze blow through his hair. "Why can't the world be like this? calm...peacful like mother nature...Ha, listen to yourself Asch...your talking like an idiot...life isnt supposed to be perfect...not like how Natalia and I want it anyway...but...it would be nice."

"Yeah, it would be...but then it wouldnt be home." Luke says starling Asch as he turns around galiring at his replica. "Sorry. thought you knew I was here."

"What are you doing here?" Asch asks, Luke sighed and stands to his right staring up at the stars. "Luke?"

"I wanted to see what you where up to...and the others went off to go ask people to dance."

"Im supprised you didn't ask Tear to dance with you." Asch tells him. Luke looks at him with shock.

So, Asch really thought that he would ask Tear Grants to dance...wow. that was unexpected. but hey, what can one do?

"Wait, so you really thought that I would ask _Tear Grants _to dance with me?" he asks, Asch nods. and after a moment of silence, Luke burts out laughing causing Asch to look at him with anger. Why the hell was he lauhging at him? it wasnt funny. he was telling the truth. he really thought that he would dance with Tear...after all, Luke and her where so close.

Asch then shakes his head. it wasnt funny. not to him. if anything, just having the thought of Tear and Luke being happy together living out their lives hurt him, he shivers at the thought. he then feels Luke's hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asks not looking at his replica.

"You feeling okay? you like, shivered. and the Asch I know, doesnt shive unless your either cold, and or..scared perhaps?" How dare he! he was in anyway scared!

"Now listen here you! Im not scared of anyone or anything thank you very much! so dont you even think about implaying that again if you value you ability to speak!" Asch says with anger Luke then laughs again. Asch then blushes and looks away shaking his head. "Idiot..."

"Hey come on now. I was just kidding." he says with a smile. Asch nods and sighs smiling again feeling a fresh breeze. "Its nice out tonight." Asch nods.

"Yeah it is...Im not sure weather or not you have this memory. but it was in the summer, I was six. I was sitting on the raling of this Balcony, it was near the end of the day and mother had been the only one to tell me hppy birthday." he explains smiling all the while.

"Oh yeah, and father was the one you gave you your sword." Luke explained. Asch nods then his smile faded.

"Yes...but I think he knew what was going to happen a year later...I think he wa hoping I would have learned how to use it to a point...but I guess I still think that because I never really forgave him for...you know...replacing me so easly then wanting me dead after..." Asch tells him turning slightly to look at Luke. he smiles. "But, at least thats all over...right?" he asks kindly, causing Luke to look at him with shock then he smiles and nods.

"Asch...theres something-"

"Luke! Asch!" Tear calls causing both males to jump slightly then rund back into the ball room only to see Sync covred in blood.

"Sync! are you alright!?" Asch asks runing over to the boy and helping him stay on his feet. Asch shakes him slightly. "Sync, who did this?"

"Run..." he says weakly, Asch then looks at him with worry. "Asch...you have to...get away from here..."

"What? why? Sync, what's going on?" he asks, Sync then growls in pain. "Sync."

"The other God-Generals...thier...coming to kill you."

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry everyone for taking so long. but there go. please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello everyone! im back.**

**Luke: yes you are, and guess what everyone! she does not own Tales of the abyss or its characters!**

**Asch:Thank god for that much...**

* * *

_Thier trying to kill me huh? well I would love to see them try. Never once where any of them able to take me down in a sparing macth. so why now? Or...coul all of this he part of thier plan? No. Sync is better than that. he would never do something like that...Right? _

Asch sighs, he had so man thoughts running through his head,he looks down at the green haired boy who was now fast asleep. he had no idea what they did to him, or how he let it go so far. but all he knew was that he was out of the danger zone...he would have to remeber to thank Tear later.

"Asch, you should get some sleep. after all, you and Luke are still young and need all the rest you two need." Jade explains walking into the room. the red head shakes his head. "Asch."

"I know...but..."

"You can't seem to get what he told you out of your thoughts?" he nods. "Don't worry. Once Sync awakens im sure he will explain everything to you."

"I know he will...but, what if all of this is some kind of trap? what if-" Jade cuts him off by petting his head, Asch growls and swats his had away. "Why do you and Luke enjoy doing that I will never understand..."

"I assume you know him better then that." Jade tells him with a smile. Asch sighs and nods then he coughs causing Jade to look at him with worry. "It seems your coming down with something."

"I guess." _But could it really be a mere illness that could be cured with medicen? or..._

"Asch." Luke calls, he looks over at his replica. "Don't think about to much...your imagenation is your worse enemy." he explains. Asch then looks at him with confusion.

"As if I am one to assume anything."

"Ah! but you are." Guy cuts in. as both turn to look at the blond haired man.

"Guy." Tear calls, he turns to look at her. "Shut up." he pouts. and nods then Sync begins to stir.

"Sync." Asch calls, the boy then opens his eyes and sits up. "Easy. your still hurt." the green haird boy nods. "Sync, I need you to tell me what happened." Sync sighs and looks up at Asch. the said red head could see the worry in his eyes.

"Asch, you need to leave as soon as you can. I dont care if your illness is going to slow you down, I'll find a way to hold them back. but you have to go." Sync explains hyseriacally Asch then grips his arms and pulls him into a hug.

"Sync! calm down." he says the boy then nods hugging the older male back.

"The other god-Generals...Largo the Black Lion...Legretta the quick...Dist The Reaper...Arietta the wilde...all of them are afte you...they wan't you dead...Asch please you have to run." Asch and the others look at him with shock. "They attacked me for wanting to stop them...but I got away. but now, you guys have to run." he says, Asch then looks at the ground with a glare. "Asch...?"

"I'll make sure they wont get away with it. and if they want a fight, well then thier going to get one." Asch says standing up and grabing his sword. "Sync, stay here with them," he says looking at Luke, Guy, Tear, Mieu and Jade. "Im going to go look for them. and give them the fight they asked for."

"Asch, what illness is he talknig about?" Luke asks, Asch then sighs.

"I'll tell you l-"

"No tell me." Asch then sighs again. "Asch."

"Its an infection of the lungs, itt slowly kills a person if not taken care of. Now, Sync," Luke looks at him with shock. wait...so he was gonig to die? and he didnt care. then Luke sees Sync nod as Asch begin to walk out of the room.

"Asch!" Luke calls chasing after him down the stairs. "Asch wait you can't go on your own it's not safe!"

"And what would you know? I've fought alonside them far longer then how long you've known them!" he says with anger, Luke growls at him and grabs his arm stopping him from walking away from him. "What?"

"Im going with you. end of story." Luke explains, Asch then shakes his head and pushes him away.

No, he wouldnt let Luke or the others get involved with his problems. it was his fight, not theres. he wasn't gonig to drag them into a fight that they wouldnt win. he knew how strong they where, he wasn't saying they were weak. it was just that he didn't dare he say it, he didn't want them to get hurt. not after everything they went through.

"And why not? is there something you are trying to hid Asch?" Jade asks crossing his arms across his chest, Asch then glares at him, but then sighs the glare softing. "Asch, if we ish to come with you. It's because we want to assist you in everyway and anyway we can."

"Jade's right Asch. we want to help. after all, your our friend." Luke explains as he picks up Mieu and smiles, Luke then sighs looking at the ground with a sad look causing Asch to look at his replica with worry. "Besides...I don't know what I would do if you got hrut."

Asch blinks. he didnt know what to say to that. but all he knew was that he felt some what happy about hearing Luke voice that he cared about him. but still, he wouldn't allow them to go with him.

"No. Im not gonig to let some replica come with me just so you can get in the way." Luke then glare at him, Asch inwardly flinches, he didn't want to say that, but it was more then likely the only way to get him to stay.

"What?"

"You heard me. your useless. weak. a stupied cheep copy of me. nothing more nothing less. so just stay out of my way. after all, a royal parmered brat like you couldn't last in battle." and with that he walks away but then he is pulled back by Luke. "What?"

"So, thats how you really feel?" he asks, there was anger in his eyes, Asch looks away. he knew if he ketp looking, he would jsut give in and take everything back. "well?" he asks.

"Yes. I hate you. and I hate your fucking friends." he pulls away and leaves. Luke then looks at the ground with sadness, Mieu looks up at Luke with worry.

"Fine, Not like I ever even care about someone like you. theres a reason why mother and fathe like me; the copy, better than you; the Original." Asch stopes dead in his tracks.

Okay, now he hit a soft spot. he hated it when people would throw that back in his face that his partents liked his replica better then they like him. in fact, his fathe was more then likely the one who sent the other God-Generals after him. he growls but continues to walk away until he is out of sight.

Asch after out of sight he lets out an angered sob, as tears of anger and sadness fall from his face. He knew that Luke wouldn't forgive him. so there was no point in going back after this was all delt with.

* * *

**Kiza: There it is everyone! sorry for taking so long. had alot of other things to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hello everyone! im back. sorry but I'm going to add a few of my OCs in here to add too conflict and such. an-**

**Luke: Kiza Your fucking mean! why would I ever say thta to Asch?**

**Asch: Make me seem weak one more time. I dare you.**

**Kiza:Lovely...-_- Now I have both of them on my ass...**

* * *

_"Fine, Not like I ever even care about someone like you. theres a reason why mother and father like me; the copy, better than you; the Original."_

"BullShit! Thats why they kept him lokced up for all those years in the manor."

_But that was out of worry that he would be kidnaped again, not because they did not like him. _Asch growls shaking his head from those thoughts he then looks around...lovely, he was in the middle of a fucking forest with no idea of where he was going. Just mother-fucking-lovely. Then he hears something from behind him, turning around he sees nothing.

_Somethings not right...whatever it is, I don't like the feeling._

"Come out, I know your there." Asch explains calmly as a young teen walk out from the bushes. "Who are you?" he asks with slight anger, his hand already on his sword. the girl had short dark silver hair, dark violet eyes and twin swords strapped to his hips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on egde. I'm Nadeshiko, Shiko for short. and you are?" she explains with a small smile. the red head relaxes seeing he now didn't see he as much as a threat before.

"Asch."

"Lovely name. anyway, where are you going?" she asks. he then looks away.

"Dont know. all I know is that I'm going." then he feels her grab his wrist then begins to drag him in a random direction. he then galres at her, but otherwise does not struggle. "Why are you pulling me? can you let go? If you wanted me to follow you, you could have just said so."

"Not really."

Asch's eye twiches slightly. okay, there was something wrong with this chick. he then pulls his wrist away but continues to follow her regaurdless. after what seemed like hours off walking Asch gets a shocked look as they walk into a small village. He was actually amazed, never once did he think that there would be ever a small village in the middle of a forest.

"It's not much, but everyone here makes it by and thier happy." she explains, he nods looking around. "Asch right?"

"Yes." he tells her with a nod.

"You where with the God-Generals huh?"

"That noticabel?" he asks, she smiles and shakes her head. "Then?"

"You seem like the kind of guy that has the power to be one. And I heard that the God-Generals where after one of thier own. and I'm assuming it's you." she explains.

Shit. she knew alot for a girl who lived in a fucking forest her whole life. but he had to give her some criedt. she was alot smarter then she looked, not only that, she seemed hell of alot more powerful then she makes herself seem. maybe she could be of some use to him.

"Shiko, what is the meaning of you brining a outsider? a Ex-God-General noless!" a voice yells as Asch turns around and sees a black haired girl who was glaring down at both of them. Asch pulls out his sword, she girns as she pulls out a scyth he growls.

"Tsubaki! be nice, and Asch, calm down." she says as Asch put his blade away, so does Tsubaki. "He's not here to hurt us, if anythnig, I want to help him!"

Her eye twiches, next thing he knew he saw Tsubaki had soummed her Scyth and cut the other girl across the face, he looks at the other teen with shock.

"Whats wro-"

"It's alright Asch, it's her way of-"

"You two are fucking crazy. I dont have time for this." as he was turning to leave he sees a white haired boy, younger then him by a year at least with black highlights he was hiding behind a tree. Asch then sighs.

How he really wished that he just stayed at the manor...but at least this kid looked normal. for now anyway.

"Hey there Aito." Tsubaki calls softly, Asch then looks at the boy, he looked scared, unsure weather or not to trust him. "He's my personall weapon." Asch then turns to look at her with shock. "Thats right, my Replica. hes really not that useful. then again most ar-"

"**_Not another_ _word_.**"Asch cuts in with a cold tone, he walks up to the boy and looks down at him.

The boy looked sad. he really looked like he really didnt want to be here with these woman then he gets an idea. turning to look at the other two who look at him with confusion. he smiles.

"How about you three come with me?"he asks, Nadeshiko then smiles and looks at Tsubaki; she didn't look to thrilled about the idea, she looks down at her replica and sighs. "Think about it. you three can get stronger, and you'll know the kingdom much better." he says petting Aito's head gently, he smiles at him. the boy smiles back.

Tsubaki then points her sycth at Asch then it disappears, she smiles and holds out her hand. Asch then grans her hand and they shake on it. Nadeshiko then smiles.

"Then lets go." Asch turns and begins to turn and leave with the three teens following.

* * *

"Luke." Guy calls as the red head turns to look at him then back out the window. "Your worried about Asch huh?"

"Hell no! I can careless about him!" he yells with anger, Guys sighs shaking his head.

"No, you-"

"Shut up! He can go fucking die in a fucking hole!" Guy then glares at him. "What!?"

"How could you say that after you would always tell me that you loved him. now look at you." Guy explains, Luke then sighs, Guy was right...he had said something that was a low blow. he saw how Asch had stopped dead in his tracks after those words left his mouth. He knew that it hurt him so much but he still didnt do a thing to stop him from leaving or saying sorry to him.

"I'm going after him." Luke says sudenlly standing up, grabing his sword and heads down stiars with Guy following. "I ahve to find him...tell him that I'm sorry. tell him that I didnt mean what I said. to tell him that I love him and I can't live without him." then Guy smiles before Luke walks out of the house he turns around and smiles seeing all of his friends had come down stairs to go with him. "Thanks everyone. now lets go find Asch and bring him home."

"Much easier said then done." Sync says as they turn to look at the boy. he had a worried look in his eyes while he was looking at the ground. "After what you said...Asch could be hurt so badly...it would be a shock if he forgave you." Sync explains with a glare, Luke then nods.

"I think he understands quite well Sync. But just because you think that your bond with Asch is stronger then Luke's, that doesnt give you the right to just throw that back into his face." Jade explains to the young boy, Sync merely grolws at him then walks up next to Luke.

"I can do what I please! after all..."he trails off as a smile forms on his face. "I know Luke knows that his bond with his original is stronger. I just like to piss him off." with that Sync walk out of the house with a smiling Luke close behind.

* * *

Asch sighs as he sits down leaning back against a tree, hee was tired. those monsters where hell of alot stronger then he last remebered. maybe he was letting himself go...Nah, that can't be it. h kept up with his traning with luke...or at least he used to. that wouldn't be happing anymore.

"Asch." Tsubaki callls as he turns to look at her. she had blood on her face, she had maneged to cut the monster before he dilvered the finishing blow. "Where are you from?"

Asch looks away glaring at the ground he really hated to talk about where he was from. much less with a stranger. but if he was gonig to get them to help, he needed to learn to trust them.

"Baticul, then I lived in Daath."

"So, your from the Kingdom of Kimlasca?" he nods. "Well, guess this is irony." he looks at her with confusion as she sits down next to him.

"How so?"

"Im from the kingdom of Malkuth." he then glares at her but then shakes his head. he really didn't care anymore. what was the point? he honestly didn't see one. "Tell, why did you leave home?" she asks, Asch then sighs.

"Well, one part becuase of the fact that the god-Generals are out to kill me, two, I didn't want people trying to get involded...so I left, but they tried to follow me...so I said some pretty crule things..."he trails off. he really didn't want to talk about it, he felt like he was going to brake down.

then he feels someone site next to him on his right, he looks over and see's Aito who then leans on him and smiles lightly, Asch then smiles petting the boy's head. Tsubaki laughs. Asch then chuckles. Tsubaki was like Jade, somewhat heartless, Aito was like Fon Master Ion, and Nadeshiko...she was like Luke, the one person he really whished he wouldn't think about. but how could he not? Luke was kind, sweet, playful, all around a nice guy.

He sighs, getting the other teen's attention. then they all jump to thier feet after hearing somone walking twords them.

"Looks like we found you Asch."

"Largo..."Aito says hiding behind Tsubaki who had summoned her scyth and Nadeshiko had he twin katans out.

"Where have you been hiding all this time?" he asks with a sickly grin causing Asch to shiver, then he begins to cough, the older man smiles as Aito helps Asch kneel down looking at the red headed warrior with worry. "Seems like your illness hasn't gotten any better." Asch then glares at him. "Now," he says pointing his own scyth at him. "Get ready to die."

* * *

**Kiza:There you have it everyone! please Review!**

**Asch:Again with you fucking making me look weak! did I not warn you!?**

**Kiza: EEk! (Runs.)**

**Asch: (chases after)**

**Luke: Kiza does not own tales of the abyss in anyway shape or form.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hello everyone! well, thank you to all of you guys who review my story! I love the comments and it makes me happy! it also gives me the will to keep writing! so heres the next chapter, thank you everyone Love you!**

* * *

Tsubaki gorwls as she watches Largo slam Aito; her replica; into a nearby tree causing the boy to gasp out in pain, then she growls seeing the older man block Asch's sword, this battle had started a few mintues ago, and already this man had knocked out Nadeshiko and broke her own scyth. she was pissed.

"Tsubaki!" Asch calls as she sees the man wit his own scyth charging at her she closes her eye ready to feel the man's weapon stab her, but she opens her eyes and sees that Asch had taken the hit for her.

"A-Asch?" she calls as Largo jumps back as Asch tries to cut the man across the face. the red head growls as he falls to his knees, she looks up and gets a scard look seeing the man smile evily. she didn't know what to do. she was scared, she was never put into this kind of situation.

"My, My, giving up already Asch? I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am." Asch states weakly as he slowly gets up while keeping Tsubaki behind him. he turns to look at her. "Get Aito and Shiko out of here..."

"B-But, your hurt! you can't handle him on-"

"NOW DAMM IT!" he yells with anger, she then nods runing twords Nadeshiko; picking her up as Aito follows her as they run away leaving Asch to fight the God-General. "Come at me with everything you have."

* * *

Luke sighs, he and the others had been in this fucking forest for hours and still no sign of Asch. damm was this guy fast. then Guy grabs his arm and shakes his head. Luke listens then hears foot steps, pulling out his own sword they look around then get a shocked look as Tsubaki appears in front of them with Nadeshiko on her back and a badly wounded, nearly dead on is feet; Aito.

"My god are you three alright!?" Master Ion asks with worry as he tries to take a step closer but Tsubaki growls seeing her replica step back. "It's alright, we wont hurt you.." he explains, Tsubaki calms down slightly but continues to galre at them.

"What happend?" Luke asks as he kneels down in front of Aito taking a closer look at the boy's wounds and getting a sad look seeing a large gash across his face. he sighs grabing a wet cloth and gently begins to clen it out, Aito winces. "Sorry little man. but hey, your brave to have faced whoever or whatever did this to you."

"It was Largo the black lion..."Nadeshiko says after having woken up a few moments ago. then they all turn to look at her with shock then at Aito who had started shaking, god did this boy look so scared about hearing the man's name. Luke then looks at Tsubaki who had fixed her Scyth.

"Who was with you?" he asks, she then stops from polishing her Scyth and looks at the ground with sadness and worry. "Tsubaki?"

"Asch..." then Luke stands up and walks up to her.

"Asch was with you and you let him fight that guy alone!?" he asks with anger, Tsubaki then stands up and growls at him but Aito then grabs her arm not wanting her to fight Luke, who was completly fine and at full power while she wasn't.

"He told me to get those to out of there and thats what I did...but...I dont think hes gonig to make it. not if what he told me was true..." she trails off as she begins to stand up. "But, im going back. Im going to help him." Luke then sighs.

"Stay here, I'll go-"

"Go where exactly?" a voice asks as they all turn around and see Legretta the quick with Largo the Black lion who was carrying Asch over his shoulder, seeing Asch who was badly hurt and knocked out, Luke growls. "If you were looking for us, here we are." she says pointing her guns at them then points one at Asch.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" Luke yells with anger. the older woman smiles.

"Aw, whats wrong? do you not want us to hurt your original?" she asks with a girn, next thing she knew she was kicked into a tree as largo jumps back as he glares at Sync.

"Put. him. down." he says as Luke stands next to him with his sword drawn.

"That wasn't a request, it was a demmand." the red head explains, then Legretta gets up and growls at Sync.

"Who would have thought that a Relpica would want to help a Original. you make me sick Sync." she hisses as the boy smiles.

"Coming from a slut." he says as he charges at her but is pulled back by Guy who had blokced serval of her bullets.

"Damm it Sync! think before you dive head first into a fight with her!" he scolds, the boy then growls at him but says nothing.

Then they see Largo leave, Luke chaes after him. this causes Tear to follow him. there was no way he was going to let them take Asch away from him, Hell no! not now, not ever. he looks over at Tear, she smiles and nods.

"I'm gonig ot help you. two is always better than one Luke." he smiles then nods.

"I just hope he'll be okay...I hope I get there in time before they kill him..."

"Luke!" Tsubaki calls as both males turn to see her and Aito runing up to keep up with them. "Take Aito with you. he has some healing abilities that will come in handy." she explains Luke looks down at the boy and nods with a smile then all three take off runing after largo and Legretta. "Becareful!" she yells as Luke then smiles and sighs as he looks over at Guy and Aito.

He didn't want them to get involved, but shit happens and there was nothing he could do to stop any of this. so he knew that he had to not only deal with it, but hope and pry that they didnt kill Asch. He had to tell him he was sorry for what he said, he had to tell him that he loved him.

* * *

**Kiza:Sorry everyone for making you wait, but I had lost the motivation to write for a short time but here you go. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for making you wait so long to update! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can and as offten as I can. please enjoy!**

* * *

Asch growls as he opens his eyes and looks around, he notices that he was chained to a wall and that he was alone...alone, that ment that the others had gotten away. he sighs thanking whatever god's where wahcthing over them at the time. then he looks up and growls seeing Dist walk in. the man gives the red head a wicked smile causing Asch to become uneasy.

"What happned to the kids who where with me?" Asch asks, the man then laughs.

"I would hardly call them kids. well, not including the boy-"

"I asked what happened to them." he cuts in, the older man glares at him then sighs.

"Thier alright, if anything from what Largo told me, they put up a small fight when he and miss Legretta ran into them." Asch then gorlws shaking his head. "Why care so much for a small group of people who you just picked up along the way?" Asch then gets a shocked look. the man made a good point. why care so much for them if he had just met them? then he smiles a small smile.

"Because, they remind me alot of people I hold dear to me, thats why. and they are quite entertaning to whatch too." he explains causing the older man to shake his head.

"You've gone soft."

"No, I've just merely opened my eyes." and to that stament, he feels a stabbing pain in his back causing him to cry out, he looks behind him and growls seeing the youngest of them; Arietta the wild. "Well...about time you showed up." she looks away pulling the dagger out of his back, he winces in pain, but no sound escapes him this time.

"We'll let Legretta deal with you, come Arietta, that boy they told me about is about to be your new pl-"

"Dont you dare lay a finger on Atio!" Asch yells with anger, making Dist smile even more.

"Play thing, in fact, you can rip him apart right in front of Asch when they get here...I think Luke would be a nice addition to it too." Asch then glares at him and growls pulling at the chains that held his arms up. "Lets go." then both walk out, Asch then looks around hoping to find something to get him out of the chains.

"It's hopeless...damn it!" then he sees Legretta walk in with a smile on her face.

"I heard that they where going after your friends, how does it feel to not only be weaken by sickness, but to have to whatch your friends get killed? and poor little you cant do a damn thing about it?" she asks as she then holds up the same dagger that had been stabbed into his back before. "Oh how i'm gonig to enjoy this."

* * *

"Other then healing abilities, what can you do?" Guy asks the small white haired boy then he sighs.

"Well, I can use a demon sword...if that counts for anything." he says planly causing Luke to look at the kid with shock.

"A what?"

"Demon sword idiot." they hear someone say as they stop runing and see Tsubaki, Tear, Jade, and Nadeshiko along with the others run up next to them. "its a sword that has strange powers, its still not fully understood, it can turn his red blood cells into black blood cells that if needed can harden and keep him from being cut in two." she explains petting her replica's head. he smiles. Luke then smiles and nods.

"Well, at least he can defend himself." Luke explains as looks around and growls. "Damn it, where did he go?"

"Who? Largo?" a voce asks causing all of them to look up and see Dits and Arietta standing on a tree branch. "He's with Lergetta and Asch." Dist explains causing Luke to point his sword at the man.

"Where are you keeping him!?" he asks with anger, then both generals jump down and land in front of them, Aito looks at Arietta and then points his demon sword at her. "Stay out of this Aito."

"No," he says shaking his head, then he smiles a wicked smile causing the replica to look at him with shock. "I noticed something, I can smell Asch blood on her, she hurt Asch. she hurt the first person to accept me for who and what I am. so...I'll kill her." he explains while letting out small giggles of madness causing Luke to look at Tsubaki.

"Yeah, the Demon sword kinda makes him a little crazy." she adds with a smile.

Luke then looks down at the boy, then behind him, he gets a shocked look seeing what looked like a mansion. the red head smiles as he looks at the two God-Generals.

"Lets go." the group turn tail and run to the mansion while the two generals let them go ahead. "I know what thier doing, thier letting us go ahead so they can kill us there." Luke explains as he looks at Guy. "Once we get there we'll split up." the blond haired man nods.

Luke growls as he sees Aito running with him, not only that Guy and Tear where with him, so he knew that he would be okay. he knew they stood a chance. but, weather or not they could save Asch was a diffrent story. and who knew if Asch even wanted to see him, after what he told him...he could understand that.

"Luke! I found him!" Aito calls, Luek the nruns over to the door and walks in getting a shcoked look seeing Asch hanging from his arms, covred in gashes and hole, and a pool of blood forming under him. he runs over to his original and cuts the chains lose as he then holds the teen close to himself. Luke was panicing, Ashc's skin was cold and he wasn't moving.

"Asch...Asch please."

"Luke we have to now." Guy explains, Luke nods as he picks him up and walks out of the room following the others.

"Please Asch...hang in there."Luke whispers kissing the top of his originals head.

* * *

**Kiza: please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for making you wait so long to update! please do enjoy im not sure if this is going to be the last chapter, its more then likely not going to be, but just letting my beloved, pretty readers know!**

* * *

_**'It's cold, I've never expeirenced such strong cold in my life untill now. so I guess I'm dead..'**_

_'Asch!'_

**_'great, now I'm hearing voices.'_**

_'Asch please wake!'_

**_'Luke?'_**

_'Asch!'_

* * *

"Asch! Asch wake up!" Luke yells as Asch opens his eyes then winces as the light burns his eyes, he covers his face with his arm and then tries to sit up, but is stopped by Luke, he looks over at him then glares as he pushes his hand away. "Asch..."

"What I'm I doing here?"he asks with anger, Luke then looks down. "why did you save me?"

"Your my friend."

"Yeah Sure, It didn't seem that way when-" he was cut off by Luke hugging him genetly. Asch then goes stiff but relaxs, he then leans his head against the other teens Shoulder. "Why did you say that? it hurt so much...to know that you never cared...to know that you hated me...why...why did you say that damn it..."Asch begs as Luke then tightens his grip around his other but not to much as to hurt him. after all, there was still a chance that his wounds would open up again.

"Because I was an idiot...I didnt mean to say all those things to you...I'm so sorry Asch...Please forgive me Asch...Let me help you...please." he begs, Asch then pulls away and shakes his head.

Asch wanted to let Luke help him, but he didnt want Luke blowing up at him again, it hurt him so much to hear those words leave his mouth. he then flinches slightly as Luek then grabs his face in his hands and kisses his forhead, he then presses thier forheads together. Asch then lets tears fall freely, he hated the fact that he loved his replica, he hated how that no matter what he couldnt bring himself to hate Luke. he hated how he had this much power over him.

He hated that he was slowly dieying from a Lung infection that was killing him.

"Luke...I cant..."

"Yes you can! why cant you!?"

"Because i'm dieying Luke thats why!" he yells as all of his defenses crumble. he begins to sob into his hands, hoping and praying that Luke would leave him alone...Oh how wrong was he. he gets a shocked look feeling Luke press his lips to his own, Asch struggles, but soon enough he relaxes and kisses his replica back, he whimpers as Luke pulls away. he looks up at the other red head.

"I'll find the cure. I promise. And I will make sure that the other God- Generals dont get to you...I promise." Asch looks at him with shock then blushes as he feels Luke wipe away his tears.

"Why...?" he asks weakly, Luke then smiles warmly at him and gives him a pick on the lips.

"Because I love you...thats why."

* * *

**Kiza: sorry for it being short! please reivew, and if you want me to keep this story going, let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for making you wait so long to update! please do enjoy im not sure if this is going to be the last chapter, its more then likely not going to be, but just letting my beloved, pretty readers know!**

* * *

Asch slowly opens his eyes, he tries to get up but cant feeling a weight over him. he looks and smiles seeing Luke, he sighs and snuggles up to him. he then blushes remembering what had happened the nigth befroe. but he was happy. he was now with Luke and he had a feeling Luke might have done something to find a cure for his illness, he knew that for a fact. he sighs but smiles as the other teen's arm tightens around him. he knew he was waking up.

"Ugh...to early...why are you awake so soon?" he asks kissing the top of his head. Asch blushes and snuggles closer to him.

"I'm a early riser...if you want you could go back to sleep. I was planning on making something to eat fo-"

"No. I'll make us something to eat, you stay in bed and rest." Luke cuts in as he sits up and smiles looknig down at his orignal. "I'll be right back." he leans down and kisses him, the nwalks out of the room. Ashc sighs as he turns to look out the window. it was sunny, he could help but get up and walk out and take a deep breath of the fresh air. Life couldnt get better then this. he looks down and frowns seeing his chest and arms covred in bandeges and gashes.

"I put you through so much didnt I luke? and the most I could do...isnt enough...can I really love you...the way you love me? my illness will only end up killing me...luke..could you really be able to deal with me not being by your side for long?"

"I'll do what I have to to keep you by my side." Ashc jumps slightly and turns around, he smiles seeing Luke leaning agaisnt the door frame, he walks over and puts the tray on the night stand and then he wraps his arms around the other teen. "I'll find the cure...I promise..." he then tilst his head up and kisses him, Asch couldnt help but smile and kiss him back.

Yup, he could difently get used to this.

* * *

Two years later.

"Then we ca have them mov-"

"Luke!" Guy calls causing the red head to look up at the blond. "Asch requests to see you." he tells him, Luke smiles and runs out of the room. "He's in the gaurden!"

Luke waves to him letting the older man know that he had heard him. once reaching the gaurden he sees Asch sitting next to the rose bed with a simple white long sleeved shirt and black shorts, he had his hair tird in a pneytail, Luke then kneels down in front of him and kisses him, he pulls away.

"And to what do I have the honor?" he asks, Asch chuckles slightly, leans down and kisses him, he pulls away.

"What? I can't ask for my fiance to come and site with me out here on this sunny day? it's nice out, I dont like how your always locked up now a days in the office palning things out for the war...I dont want you to leave Luke...what if...what if I never see you again? I just finished my tremeant..." Asch explains as Luke leans up and holds him close, it was true, he had just finally gotten over his illness. and now there was this upcoming war that Luke was getting ready for.

"Oh Asch, you know I will drop everything I am doing just to spend time with you...Dont worry love...I'll be fine, I promise I'll be okay and I'll write to you everyday." Luke explains as he gentely pets his fiance's hair while traling kisses down his neck.

"Promise...?" Asch asks as he tucks his head under Luke's chin, Luke smiles.

"Promise."

* * *

**Kiza: sorry it was short, dont worry everyone the story is not over yet! I bet you all wherent expecting that now huh? well anyway please do review and Tsubaki, Atio, and Nadeshiko will be returning as minor Characters.**


End file.
